


Horny

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: But not non-con, Drugging for pleasure, M/M, Xander is not amused, horny spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spike takes desperate measures. Xander is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Dirty, but also different.

"What's this?" Xander asked, giving the cup in Spike's hand a suspicious look.

"Thought you might be thirsty." Spike replied with an innocent expression. Xander didn't know what was creepier, the fact that Spike actually thought about him in a non-naked sense or the fact that his expression really did look innocent. Neither one Spike participated in often. Xander narrowed his eyes, watching as Spike wandered back into the kitchen. He slowly peeked into the cup's depths, afraid of what he would see in there.

Orange juice. Why would Spike give him orange juice? His lover wouldn't even allow his packets of blood to be placed on the same shelf as the orange juice box, let alone pour it.

"I'm going to regret this." Xander muttered to himself, before gulping the orange-y goodness down. It didn't taste off, but Xander really wasn't much of a judge on when food products went bad. When, after about five minutes, nothing exploded, Xander thought it was save to go to work.

This, of course, turned out to be the worst mistake ever. Around noon, he started feeling the effects. His body tingled. He hands sweat. And most of all? His cock throbbed to the same rhythm as the hammering across the construction site. He was forced to walk stiffly and within a couple of hours, he was in so much pain that even the foreman was noticing. He was, as was to be expected, sent home and ordered to not come back until he got rid of whatever crazy disease he had developed.

It wasn't until he was inside the apartment and looking for something to eat that it hit him. He was horny. The pain, the tingling, and the throbbing? How is it he had missed it before? But why was he so damn horny in the first place? The first thought was Spike and his orange juice, but there is no way his sweet lover... 

"That bastard." Xander hissed, stomping into the bedroom. It was more like a wobble, but none the less it was a wobble with a purpose. Spike was found draped across his bed, head hanging half off. "Wake up."

"Gug." Spike mumbled, rolling over and away from Xander.

"Wake up, dammit!" Xander yelled. No response. Xander grabbed a hold of Spike's arm and dragged him unceremoniously off the bed and onto the floor. Spike fell with a thump and he immediately sat up, all fangs and fury.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Spike asked, once he realized it was Xander who was standing before him.

"You drugged me! You actually drugged me!" Xander accused. Spike slowly climbed back into bed, not bothering to cover his nude body with the sheet, and eyed the large bulge in Xander's pants. "Bastard."

"Well, you were ignoring me." Spike pouted.

"I had sex with you three times yesterday! We had kinky dirt sex on top of my car last week! What more could you possibly ask for?" Xander exclaimed. He took a deep breath, in order to calm himself. "What did you give me?"

"Virgo." Spike mumbled.

"What?"

"Viagra." Spike said slowly.

"Spike..." Xander paused, before picking up his pillow and beating Spike across the head with it. "Viagra can cause blindness, you dumb ass!"

"Really?" Spike asked, looking shocked. His blue eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"I am not!" Xander defended. "It was on the news. If I go blind... You are never getting sex again!"

"You wouldn't dare." Spike growled. Xander was nearly ashamed to say the sound went straight to his erection, but he was so far gone at that point that he didn't care. Spike once again eyed the bulge in Xander's pants. "Want me to take care of that, pet?"

"No!" Xander glared, before letting out a whine. "Yes. Dammit, you are such an ass."

"Ah, love, no need for insults." Spike said with a grin. Xander watched, eyes starting to glaze over, as Spike sat up and reached for his zipper. Xander knew the vampire was torturing him as the zipper slowly lowered and his pants were undone. Xander knew the vampire was simply trying to test him as he carefully slid his pants and boxers down his legs, where they became tangled around his ankles. Spike was perfectly capable of undressing them both in under three seconds, after all.

"Get on with it!" Xander complained.

"Tsk." Spike said, shaking his head. He took hold of Xander's cock, which looked hard enough to cut glass, and stroked him at a lazy pace. "You really need to relax."

"I'm going to refrain from commenting on that, you asshole." Xander informed him. His hips jerked slightly as Spike's hand tightened. "Are you going to give me a blow job, or not? Because, I've got to say, I'm reaching the point of pain here."

"Poor, pretty thing." Spike simpered. Xander glared, before finding himself being dragged down to the bed. He fell sideways, landing on his back. His pants were still tangled around his ankles and his shirt was still on, but all thoughts of undressing vanished as Spike's mouth enclosed around his cock.

"Oh, yeah..." Xander sighed happily and looked down to watch as his cock disappeared into Spike's mouth. The agile tongue caressed his erection, while a hard, unbelievably hard, suction worked the head. Xander moaned, his hips jerking upwards, but unable to move do to the strong hands pinning him down. "Dammit, Spike. Been... Wow, do that again... Wanting this all morning... Think I'm going to..."

Spike chuckled, the vibration sending shocks of pleasure to Xander's system. It didn't take long for Xander's to come and he could tell that Spike was a little disappointed. However, it served him right for drugging him with Viagra. With a sigh, Xander pulled Spike toward him for a soft kiss.

"Umm, pet?" Spike asked once they had separated.

"Hmm?"

"You're... Well, you're still hard." Spike informed him. Xander blinked and looked downward. Indeed, his erection was still hard as steal, laying across his clothed belly. Spike frowned. "That's weird... Even you don't have that kind of stamina."

"I'm going to kill you." Xander said simply. "But first, grab the lube. I don't think I can kill you with this thing in the way."

"Love the way you think." Spike replied, before reached across Xander to dig in the nightstand.

"Hurry up." Xander ordered.

"Now, now. Got to find the right one." Spike informed him.

"Spike!" Xander whined, poking the vampire in the side. "For once I don't care about whatever scent you want to use. You can even use that wax and parchment scented kind that you insisted we buy, because it smelt like 'good 'ol England'."

"Ohh, can I?" Spike perked up, pulling out the economy sized tube. Spike quickly set about pulling off the plastic covering. Xander eyed the tube with distaste. He still couldn't figure out why he let Spike buy that scent. "Okay, pet, how do you want it?"

"Romantic. Very romantic." Xander commented, sarcastically. He reached for Spike and pulled until Spike's thighs straddling his hips. "Right about here should do it."

"Never let it be said I don't love you for your mind." Spike informed him.

"Shut up." Xander growled slightly. He shifted around on the bed until he was comfortable, Spike's weight feeling perfectly natural above him. Once he was in position, he grinned up at Spike. "Now... Prepare yourself."

"You horny little bastard!" Spike exclaimed with a leer. He quickly covered his fingers in the strange smelling lube, before reaching behind him.

Xander was soon caught up in the look in Spike's eyes. There was something about them. A steely color that darkened until it could be considered midnight blue while struck with desire. Then there was Spike's mouth. The way it parted when all the right spots were hit. A small gasp would escape, the air needless to the undead and yet necessary when in the midst of passion. Spike's chest was clean and cut, the only hair residing just below his belly-button. As Spike's fingers worked their way into his body, preparing it for Xander, Xander could see the muscles in his stomach tense. 

They quivered slightly when Xander reached out to touch them, careful to not go near Spike's erection.

"God, Spike, you're..." Xander trailed off.

"Mmm, sexy, I know." Spike panted out. Spike leaned forward slightly, his lube slicked hand reaching down to idly stroke Xander's erection. "Ready, pet?"

"Hurry up!" Xander ordered, his hips jerking.

"Shhh, calm down." Spike leered. Xander couldn’t help but roll his eyes, and then roll his eyes once again, letting them practically disappear into his head as Spike slowly lowered himself, encasing Xander in his glorious body. Pure sex. Tightness that he could never describe.

"Oh, God." Xander gasped, hands clenching Spike's thighs as the vampire moved at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"How do you want it?" Spike asked, as though asking how long it takes to heat up a TV dinner. Xander could only groan. With a chuckle, Spike sunk all the way down, then slowly raised himself up, until just the tip of Xander's cock resided within him. "Hard? Slow? In tune to 'Anarchy in the UK'?"

"I don't care. Just... Just, give it to me." Xander said. A slow grin developed on Spike's face.

Spike started at a horridly slow pace. Xander fought to control his own movements, knowing Spike would cease moving all together if Xander tried to speed him up. Spike's hips slowly moved in rotation, a slow circular movement that made Xander's eyes return to his eye sockets. He could feel Spike's hands traveling across his chest, but everything was so sensitive. Whether it was the drug or the fact that Spike just simply wouldn't move fast enough, Xander didn't know.

Suddenly, without a single warning, Spike lifted and slammed back down. All thought flew out of Xander's head as a brutal pace was quickly established. The tight heat encased him, squeezing repeatedly. He could feel Spike shuddering above him as each thrust downwards caused his cock to hit Spike's prostate. Just as before, he knew he couldn't last. Letting out a low groan, Xander's hips jerked upwards once, then twice, before freezing. Orgasmic pleasure ripped through him, before causing his body to settled into a pile of goo. He shuddered as Spike shifted above him.

"Umm, pet?" Spike said timidly. Xander had heard the phrase before, sometime before this last orgasm. Blinking open his eyes, he took in Spike's dripping erection. Then he took in the painful pleasure that still resided in his own groin.

"Fuck." Xander rasped out. "When we get done here, you are going to hand over the rest of that Viagra."

"Hmm." Was Spike's reply, before he made an obscene twist with his hips. Xander moaned.

Desperation suddenly look over the human. Grabbing a hold of Spike's waist, he flipped them until he was on top. Spike grinned up at him. With a low growl at the base of his throat, Xander's hips began rocking forward. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Spike's soft grunts as Xander's harsh thrusts pierced into him, again and again, seemed like music to Xander's ears. 

Panting, Xander held Spike close to him, the vampire's erection caught between their stomachs. The bed squeaked, banging lightly against the wall. One of Spike's hands clawed at Xander's back, his body arching as the other hand pressed against the wall above his head, in hopes to keep his own body from sliding toward the wall due to Xander's powerful thrusts. Legs automatically wrapped around Xander's waist, leaving Spike with nothing to do but nibble on Xander's ear and enjoy the ride.

"Oh, God." Xander groaned, one hand holding Spike's hip hard enough to cause bruises. "You feel... Guh."

"Damn right I do." Spike grounded out between gasps and moans. Spike could feel his cock pulse, the lightening starting up the back of his spine. "Pet, I'm-"

Spike's body stiffened mid-word, his back arching, before becoming frozen in what could be described as a freeze frame. Xander watched through glazed eyes as the vampire's orgasm reached his face, blue eyes staring up at him with a wide, almost bare-to-the-world reaction. Spike tightened around him like a vice, squeezing his cock to the point of pain. Unable to stop himself, for the third time Xander reached climax. His face buried into Spike's neck, teeth biting down hard on the vampire's shoulder.

Finally, both came down from their orgasmic high. Feeling like nothing more than a cup of Jell-O, Xander rolled off Spike and onto his back. He glanced down at his body, taking in the fact that he was no longer hard. "Damn... I've got come all over my shirt."

"Hmm?" Spike asked in a daze, rolling over. He threw a leg over Xander's and rested his head against his shoulder.

"I'm still dressed." Xander pointed out. "My jeans are wrapped around my ankles."

"Sure are." Spike muttered.

"You lazy bum, you didn't even have the decency to undress me!" Xander accused, though it was half-hearted.

"No time." Spike replied, one of his fingers poking the wet stain now adorning Xander's t-shirt. "What with you laying there like a good little whore."

"Git." Xander said fondly.

"I love it when you try to curse like me." Spike shot him a grin. "It's so cute."

"You're throwing away the Viagra, Spike." Xander said, as his eyes began to close.

"Sorry, pet. There isn't any left." Spike informed him in an innocent tone. Xander's eyes shot open and his immediate reaction was to reach for the closest thing to him. Spike yelped as Xander pinched his arse.

"You overdosed me on Viagra?" Xander asked in an almost hurt voice.

"Ummm...." Spike glanced away.

"You should be happy I didn't have a heart attack!" Xander exclaimed. "Bastard."

"But I'm your bastard." Spike said with a slight pout. Xander rolled his eyes and kissed Spike lightly on the head.


End file.
